Blockchain technologies may be built upon transmission networks (e.g., peer-to-peer network). Network nodes in a transmission network may perform data authentication and storage based on a chain-like data structure, and perform data generation and update based on a distributed consensus algorithm. In some cases, such nodes of the blockchain network may need to be deleted. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method for deleting a node in a blockchain network.
Existing technologies for deleting node often cause disruptions to normal operations of the blockchain. In one example, a current method for deleting a node in a blockchain network requires halting the entire blockchain system to perform node deletion and requires restarting the system after the deletion. As a result, the entire system has to experience down time.